1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a storage unit and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, a storage volume of an electronic device is increased. Users, therefore, are able to save more data in the electronic device. Take a server as an example, the server includes several hard disk drives, sever storage units and a casing. The hard disk drive can be installed into the storage unit by several fixing components, and then the storage unit can be affixed to the casing by other fixing components. For example, the fixing components are screws. That is, users can adopt the screws to install the hard disk drive into the storage unit which can be securely disposed inside the casing. Hence, the storage units with the hard disk drives are operable for the users to store data in the hard disk drive and use it. Moreover, the users can detach the fixing components from the storage units to detach the storage units from the casing. The hard disk drive and the storage unit can be separated from each other such that the storage unit can be replaced by another storage unit.
However, different kinds of hard disk drives have different dimensions, but positions and dimensions of walls and plates of the casing cannot be altered easily. That is, the users cannot install hard disk drives with various dimensions into the same casing, which affects the expandability of the electronic device. Furthermore, when the hard disk drives or the storage units are to be detached, the several fixing components need to be released. Hence, this affects the efficiency of installation and detachment, increasing the manufacturing costs.